A Tempting Offer
by EnlargedCheeseBlock
Summary: During CQC training, Yumiko (Hibana) feels something on Meghan (Valkyrie). She tries to dismiss it as nothing, but when Meghan confronts her about and gives her a tempting offer in bed, Yumiko is faced with a choice. (Futa and Smut)


The sun was shining bright, the stench of mixed sweat lingered in the air, and Yumiko could taste the saltiness of her own blood on her lips. Ah, yes it was sparring day. The fun-filled, bi-monthly event where all the operators took turns beating the shit out each and wrestling on the ground like angered boars.

Most of the operators didn't care for CQC training, as it was formally called, except for a few. Valkyrie loved CQC training. She viewed it as an opportunity to one-up all of her male counterparts in glorious hand-to-hand combat. Yumiko didn't mind it herself. She actually enjoyed both the display of and actually displaying raw energy and physical prowess. She had won a couple of sparring matches last time, and she took full advantage of the bragging rights. Especially over Valkyrie. It was an upset, really, because it was obvious to everyone that Meghan was considerably stronger than she was, yet somehow Yumiko managed to pin Meghan in the second round and then throw her outside of the ring in the first and third round, resulting in a clean sweep. Her performance had astonished everyone, and today Meghan was hungry to win.

Yumiko had won one of three matches so far. It was a bit disheartening but she was saving her self-pity for later. Right now she needed to focus for her next match because she'd be up against the lioness Meghan.

The time for the match had come. Yumiko wore a sweaty tank top and shorts. Across the mat, Meghan wore even less. She was down to only her sports bra which was a navy blue with a thick white elastic band along the bottom and tight shorts.

_Alright_, Yumiko thought, _time to shine_.

She went through the same prepping routine in her mind that she did before each mission. It started with two deep breaths to calm herself and ended with her mind being blank except for the task at hand. She finished wrapping her hands and cracked her knuckles. Yumiko got into the ready position. Meghan stretched her arms quickly and then followed.

Maestro, the supervisor/referee, placed his palm between their faces. He nodded to both of us and yanked his hand out, commencing the sweaty brawl.

They launched their bodies at the other, pitting their strength against each other. Yumiko struggled hard to gain leverage over Meghan. She lowered herself in order to get under her opponent, but Meghan fell to the left, using the momentum to throw Yumiko over top. Yumiko tumbled across the hard mat. She rolled off her back, but Meghan had thrown her out of bounds.

_Damn her_, she thought.

She wiped a line of hot sweat from her brow and rolled her shoulders once before stepping back in for round two. Maestro waved his hand away. The two women went at it again. Their muscles tensed against each other while they grunted from exertion. Yumiko found herself becoming slightly aroused from the high-contact wrestling. Meghan's leg slipped and the top of her thigh rubbed roughly across Yumiko's crotch. She forced herself to ignore the brief pleasure.

Yumiko tried to push Meghan around a little bit. It didn't do her much good because Meghan countered everything she did.

Meghan dropped a shoulder to throw Yumiko off balance but she had anticipated the move. Yumiko pushed herself to her limits but Meghan was stronger, plain and simple. Her muscles strained. All she needed now was to mess up.

Her wish was granted either by some higher power or simply luck as Meghan's foot slipped on the sweaty mat. Her opponent fell flat on her face, and Yumiko wasted no time locking her arms through Meghan's, pinning her to the mat. Maestro called the round and a few spectators clapped.

Yumiko lost the next round rather quickly when Meghan twisted her body, throwing off Yumiko's balance and then to the hard ground. Maestro now held his hand between them for a fourth round. It was match point for Meghan.

Maestro raised his hand and the two repeated the grueling routine. Something amiss happened this round, however. Amidst their fighting, Yukmiko's leg unintentionally slipped between Meghan's thighs and pressed hard against her crotch. Something pressed against the inside of her exposed thigh.

_A bulge? What the hell?_

Yumiko's focus diffused for only a brief moment, but that was all Meghan needed to overpower her and win the match. Meghan took the win with bountiful pride. Yumiko, on the other hand, sat on the mat, forearms resting on knees. She panted softly to regain her breath after the wrestling match. Thoughts swam through her head.

_As much as I don't want to believe it, I can't seem to not believe it_, she thought. _Nevermind that._ Yumiko stood to go clean up. Her training was done for the day.

Yumiko stepped out of the locker room, still damp from the shower and wearing sweatpants, a sports bra, a tight t-shirt, and a towel around her neck. Meghan approached. She leaned against the wall with one shoulder and smirked at Yumiko.

"Came to brag?" Yumiko asked with obvious disdain.

Meghan didn't respond. She just kept staring at Yumiko with that stupid grin on her face.

Yumiko blew hot air from her nostrils. "Ok, Meghan. What do you want?"

"You felt it right?"

She squinted her eyes as if trying to find the answer to that question within Meghan's facial features.

"Don't give me that look," Meghan smirked. "It's why you let your guard down, and why it was so easy to throw your weight around."

Yumiko knew exactly what she was talking about, but she played dumb because even thinking about it made her cheeks flush bright pink with awkward embarrassment. She also had to relive the moments where she let something as small as that take her guard down. She ran a hand through her long black hair.

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

Meghan rolled her eyes and snagged Yumiko's hand. She pressed it hard up against her crotch. Yumiko felt the soft bulge of Meghan's penis. She yanked her hand away and shot her gaze up and down the hall to check if anyone had seen.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed.

Meghan smiled. "I'm doing nothing. _We_, however, could be doing something."

Yumiko furrowed her brow. _Was this her way of asking if I want sex?_ To be honest, she wasn't entirely turned off by the question. It actually kind of tempted her a little. Meghan's _dick_ wasn't something to scoff at, at least from what she had unintentionally felt. She did have one question, however. "Why?"

Meghan shrugged. "Because I think you're kinda cute."

"And that warrants your sexual impulse?"

"Well, it's not just that. I'm also a little horny tonight, and I'll admit that I haven't been able to stop thinking about your thigh rubbing up against me during our match earlier."

Yumiko wanted to give an answer but couldn't think of one, so she stood there with her lips formed into a word with no sound. Baffled from trying to find her words, she scrunched her brow again and rubbed her jawline with her thumb and index finger.

"It's entirely up to, Yum. If you wanna take me up on it, you'll know where to find me." Meghan gave her a half-wave half-salute before she turned and walked down the hall. Meghan opened the door to her room and disappeared.

Yumiko was left standing alone in the vacant hallway. All the other operators must have retreated to their quarters for the night. She pondered Meghan's offer briefly. She weighed the pros and the cons and, in the end, found many more of the former than the latter.

She walked briskly down to the door that was marked with the tag reading: _Meghan Castellano_. Yumiko tested the handle to see if Meghan had bothered to lock it.

It was unlocked.

A rush of horny excitement came through her like a sip of hot coffee on a chilly morning. Her breath caught in her throat briefly when she took a moment to think about what she was doing. Did she really want to do this?

_Of course, I want to_.

"You alright, Imagawa?" asked a voice behind her. She almost jumped before quickly coming to her senses. She turned to see Echo adorning a concerned look on his face. Yumiko swallowed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a random thought."

He smiled. "Are you sure you aren't lost? That's Ms. Castellano's room."

"I know. She wanted to discuss something with me quickly before she went to bed."

Echo gave a half-hearted laugh. "Well, don't stay up too late. Goodnight."

"Night," she replied as he walked down the hallway to his room. Her attention returned to the door handle. Slowly, she turned it and pushed the door open quietly. She took a step inside. Meghan's room carried a smell of cheap air freshener and light sweat. There was a light peeking out from the door to the bathroom, so Yumiko took the liberty of waiting on the edge of the messy bed. A few of Meghan's garments laid scattered across the unkempt sheets.

Not a moment after she sat down, Meghan came out of the bathroom, wiping extra toothpaste from her lips. She was wearing only light sweatpants another sports bra similar to the one she had on during sparring. Yumiko had it admit that it defined her large breasts rather well.

Meghan almost jumped when she saw Yumiko sitting on her bed.

"Shit, Yum. Haven't you heard of knocking?"

She smiled and laid down on her back. "Didn't think you'd mind if I didn't." Her head fell on its side to peer at Meghan as she picked up some clothes from the floor and threw them into a drawer. Meghan brought her hands up behind her head and casually let down her blonde hair. She took a step toward Yumiko who was still laying on the bed, silently yearning for Meghan to get on top of her.

Meghan stopped at the edge of the and slowly leaned over Yumiko like a snake descending on its prey.

"Not going to lie," Meghan said, "I wasn't quite sure you'd show." Their faces were only inches apart.

"I almost didn't, but your offer was just so… _irresistible_."

A wolf-like grin broke out across Meghan's lips, and she went down to kiss Yumiko. Yumiko closed her eyes and eagerly accepted Meghan's lips. They were soft and warm. The way Meghan moved her mouth so gracefully against hers made Yumiko tilt her head up to indulge further into the kiss. She tried to catch onto the moment… to make it last forever. Meghan brought her whole body up onto the bed and straddled Yumiko's frame while they continued to make love with their lips.

Yumiko's hands absently trailed up Meghan's thighs and along her bare midriff. They rested on her contained breasts. She squeezed, earning a hungry growl from Meghan. Another rush of horniness flowed through Yumiko. She squeezed the firm breasts again and continued to fondle them. Meghan had broken away from their kiss in response to her boobs getting handled. Yumiko pulled at the band underneath Meghan's boobs and eased the bra off. Two large breasts flopped out and dangled in front of Yumiko's face. She ogled at them. They were incredibly enticing.

Yumiko cupped them both and moved her fingers around until she found both of Meghan's tits. She pinched them, and Meghan gasped.

"You're good with your hands," Meghan growled. "Think you'll be able to make me cum tonight?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Meghan grabbed Yumiko under the armpits and threw her onto the center of the bed and retreated. She loosened the drawstring around her sweatpants and let them drop to the floor. Meghan stepped out of them, now only in black compression shorts that had a noticeable straight bulge that went down her inner thigh. Yumiko finished taking off all of her clothes before gawking at Meghan's dick print. She swallowed.

Like a lioness, Meghan stalked closer to the bed. She climbed onto it and slowly crawled over the top of Yumiko. Pale legs wrapped loosely around Meghan's wide hips. Yumiko reached her underneath Meghan's abdomen and found the band of her underwear. She trailed just a bit further down and felt the base of the shaft. Yumiko's hand recoiled slightly as if hesitating, but she went for it and began stroking Meghan's penis through her compression shorts.

Meghan bit her lip and eased her hips closer to Yumiko as if she was a dog begging to be pet. Clearly, she loved the feeling, so Yumiko trailed up her shaft and curled her fingers around Meghan's waistband. She pulled it down. Meghan's penis sprung out from its elastic binding and brushed against Yumiko's hand. She shivered in brief excitement. It hung above Yumiko's abdomen, eager for satisfaction.

Yumiko met Meghan's hungry gaze. They leaned into each other for another passionate kiss. Yumiko rubbed the underside of Meghan's cock with her palm, earning a hot-breathed moan from Meghan. She stroked her harder. It was warm in her hand. Stiff too. Yumiko couldn't wait for it go inside her.

Meghan, still moaning with pleasure from Yumiko's touch, planted her lips on Yumiko's neck, kissing the tender skin. She trailed her soft kisses down Yumiko's neck and over her breast. Her lips settled over one of her perked nipples, and she bit lightly.

Yumiko tossed her head against the sheets and closed her eyes as the rush of sexual excitement rushed through her body. She gripped Meghan's cock with a sudden firmness and pulled it toward her opening.

"And here I was thinking I'd have to beg you to let me fuck you," Meghan teased.

Yumiko opened her mouth to respond with a snarky reply, but Meghan prodded the folds of her vagina with her penis and she instantly lost her train of thought. Meghan grabbed both of Yumiko's legs and rested them on her shoulders, allowing her to fuck Yum without interruption. She slowly eased her hips forward, relishing in the resistance of Yumiko's tight pussy. The fleshy walls enshrouded her shaft and tightened as she went deeper. Meghan used Yumiko's groans as fuel and picked up the pace. She began sliding in and out with raw sexual ferocity, and Yumiko started to moan and yelp in rhythm to the savage penetration being done to her.

Nothing filled Yumiko's mind except intense erotic sensations. She gripped the loose sheets desperately as Meghan filled her repeatedly with her cock. Her boobs bounced annoyingly up and down her pale chest with the motion of Meghan's thrusting. She paid no mind to them.

They fucked roughly with Meghan in complete control. Her cocked pounded into Yumiko, and each time Yumiko produced more and more moans and yelps. Yumiko's mind was flooded with pleasure. She could barely fathom how _fucking_ good the hot meat felt, rubbing inside her.

Yumiko found a moment to catch her breath and pushed herself off of Meghan. She had never been one to seek control, but she wanted the satisfaction of making her grittier and rougher partner to cum under her touch.

Meghan growled in slight annoyance when Yumiko got onto her knees and gently pushed her onto her back.

"What are you doing?" Meghan asked, clearly peeved.

"I wouldn't want you to cum so soon." Yumiko crawled on top of Meghan and gripped her balls tightly, earning a brief jolt of pleasure from Meghan. "I was thinking I could have some fun first."

"Weren't having enough of that already?" Meghan said in a foxy tone. She decided to let Yumiko have control for a while.

"Of course I was," she replied while slithering closer to Meghan's warm and naked body. Yumiko rubbed the underside of Meghan's cock with her thumb and gently kissed the tip.

Meghan shivered with delight.

Yumiko moved her lips around Meghan's head and gently drew her short nails over her taint, brushing over her tight asshole. Her mouth went down on the penis.

Meghan pushed her head back into the firm mattress, letting out a soft moan. Yumiko's tongue pressed hard up against her shaft while her lips massaged the soft skin. Meghan didn't know how long she'd be able to withstand her if this kept up. Just the thought of having Yumiko, the cute Asian girl she had fantasized about, sucking her off until she climaxed in all her sticky glory overwhelmed her.

Meghan suddenly gasped in surprise. There was a slight ping of pain but pleasure soon overrode the feeling. Yumiko had penetrated her asshole with one finger. She now fingered her lightly. Meghan clenched herself around the finger and moaned loudly, begging for Yumiko to go deeper. _Shit this felt good_.

Yumiko came off of Meghan's penis but continued to finger her ass. She enjoyed watching her dick twitch every time she went in again. Yumiko wanted her to cum though, so she nuzzled the base of the cock and lapped up Meghan's tight ballsack. It tasted kind of salty but it was a delectable taste. The musk was nearly intoxicating.

While she licked Meghan's balls and fingered her asshole, Meghan wrapped her legs around Yumiko's head and pulled her in closer, begging for more.

"Yum-" she groaned.

Yumiko's lips curled into a smile. "Gonna cum for me?"

Meghan couldn't respond. Instead, she whimpered and clutched Yumiko firmer. Yumiko drove her finger inside Meghan down to the knuckle, forcing a raw grunt out of her. Yumiko kept it in Meghan's ass as she released her load all over herself. Her dick twitched as thick white streams of semen shot from her penis and landed on her abdomen.

"Fuck, fuck…" she whimpered. Her teeth clamped onto her bottom lip, and Yumiko slowly continued to finger her asshole.

Meghan gripped her penis around the base and stroked it hard, urging more release out with hard masturbation. Her thighs jolted uncontrollably as more cum spurted out in a sporadic fashion.

"That's it," Yumiko said, "keep cumming for me, slut."

Meghan jerked herself off hard. She wanted to cum more. The sensation was so intense, but she didn't know how much she had left.

Yumiko trailed the tip of her tongue from Meghan's asshole, along her taint, and over her tight scrotum. Meghan yanked penis one last time and blew one final load amidst her breathless moaning.

Meghan's climax had finished. Her legs were quivering, and her stomach was covered in trails of her own semen. Yumiko trailed her tongue up the underside of her penis before dragging it up Meghan's flexing abdomen. She tasted the lines of warm cum.

Meghan's body shivered slightly. Yumiko pressed her lips against her lover's.

"How was that," Yumiko asked with a grin on her face.

"Amazing."

She smiled and kissed Meghan again. "You know, you're cute when you cum."

-Hey guys! Thanks a ton for reading my work. Feedback means a lot to me and I love to hear from all of you. Speaking of that subject, I was thinking of creating a discord server for writers on here where we could communicate, help each other with writing, just have fun, etc. I just don't know how many people would be interested in joining.


End file.
